Living in Darkness
by Miss Black Dragon
Summary: The thoughts of one of two finalists in the Indigo League when he finds out that the latest Pokémon Master - the girl he just battled - is blind...


Living in Darkness

I glance at the newest Pokémon Master, her violet hair framing her face, dark blue eyes, for once not covered with her even darker sunglasses, semi-focused on me.   
"Your eyes are really pretty." I tell her, a bit shyly, which is unlike me. Then again, she just kicked my ass in the final battle of the big leagues, becoming Pokémon Master of Kanto. 

The Houndour at her side smiles slightly. The girl's head cocks to the side. "Oh yes, tell me about it."   
"No, really.." I look at her eyes again, then realize they are beautiful, but sightless. I look down blushing, for the first time grateful that she can't see me. An odd thought occurs to me. 

"If you're... Well, you know.."   
"Blind," she supplied, "you can say it to my face you know. After all, I've been living in darkness for fifteen years." She laughs, a bitter laugh, telling the world that she is resigned to her fate as the only ** blind** Pokémon League Champion.  
"Yeah, that. How were you able to kick my butt so easily yesterday?"  
She gestures to her side, the Houndour purring quietly. "This is KuroKenzan. Japanese for DarkSeeing."  
I blink. Even though she can't see me, she manages to pick up on my confusion from the sudden silence.  
"I was born blind," she explains. "When I was four, my parents gave me a choice for a Seeing Eye Pokémon. Vulpix, Growlithe, or Houndour. I was already the tomboy that I still am today, so Vulpix was out of the question. The Growlithe I was allowed to pat so I knew what it felt like growled at me, so I picked Houndour. KuroKenzan is the same one as eleven years ago."  
The Houndour bows down loyally, still faithfully battling for his owner in his old age.  
"What makes KuroKenzan so special, is that he's got a psychic bond with me. He's like one of the Legendaries, Mew I think it was called, he can put his thoughts into my head and I can put mine into his."  
"Kind of like Sabrina and her Kadabra?" I say, shuddering at the memory. Again I am grateful that she can't see me. Let's just say she wasn't the only one who kicked my ass in battle..  
"Yep. I remember her, the one with the creepy aura." I blink again, confused at this so-called 'aura'. "Anyway, when I decided to go on a Pokémon journey last year, my parents were freaked. _You can't go out there on your own, you're blind, you won't know what's out there..._ The excuses went on and on. I managed to prove the psychic bond thing to them, and I was allowed to go. The going was tough, so the tough went battling. I was so shocked when I got here. I was like, _Kuro, you're kidding me, we can't be at Indigo Plateau!_ KuroKenzan may be a joker once in a while, but this time he was telling the truth. We were finally at Indigo Plateau.  
"The battles, you want to know..."  
"Yep." I said, nodding my head instinctively.  
"Well, this psychic bond we've got... Kuro looks at something and I can see it in my head. I can tell you've got short hair, down to your chin, large eyes, T-shirt and jeans on." I nod again, then repeat the "Yep." "I can't see the colours though, the one thing tele-bonds can't transmit. It's a bit hard telling the difference between Ice Beam and Aurora Beam. That's why I mainly rely on hearing in battles."  
  
I sat down silently, taking it in. My next words surprise everyone in the room.  
"Wanna come with me?"  
She blinks, her unseeing eyes wide open. DarkSee growls a bit, they seem to talk telepathically.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I could help you out since you can't see stuff.. And it might be a bit easier, and on DarkSee as well. How long's he been with you? Eleven years, was it?"  
"Yes..."  
"He's getting kinda old. DarkSee deserves a break once in a while, and I was looking for a traveling companion who was a bit, well, you know, different. And besides, how many times did you get attacked by Team Rocket?" Inwardly, I kick myself. I am seventeen years old and my speaking capability is reduced to that of a ten year old.  
She smiles, puts her glasses back on. "Five." She pauses, then adds " Thank you." I realize something.  
"Eh - sorry, I forgot your name."  
She laughs again, but this is a happy laugh, almost a giggle. "No probs, I forgot yours too."  
"Fukushin."  
"Kyuudousha." We extend our hands, I shake hers, and KuroKenzan puts his paw on top of the pile to signify the new friendship.

I suddenly remember something from my Japanese classes, several years ago...**  
**_**Kyuudousha. One who seeks the way.**  
_I smile dreamily. From now on, I will be the one to show Kyuu the way._  
_


End file.
